


【900G】EXCUSE ME

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU





	【900G】EXCUSE ME

**Author's Note:**

> 元宵节小汤圆

说实话，灵魂伴侣比较少见。而且即使身体上带着那句指向性的话语，终其一生没有遇见配对的那一句的可能性也是有的，错过只在一念之差。

盖文一出生时，手掌上就印有一串像胎记一样的字母。  
EXCUSE ME  
“看来盖文的伴侣会是个温柔有礼貌的女孩子呢。”  
爸爸妈妈这么说。  
“真想早点看见她。”  
盖文也这么想。  
但是盖文没想到父母没有等到那一天。他们甚至没来得及看见盖文把最后一颗乳牙种到窗前那片埋葬所有小牙的土壤里。  
“把掉的牙齿埋在土里新的牙齿就会长出来呢。”  
他记得妈妈这样安慰说话漏风的自己。  
所以当姑妈拎着他的小手时，盖文盯着那两顶黑色的棺木一点点被细碎的土壤掩埋，那么我也会有新的爸爸妈妈吗？他忍不住想道。  
但是他不想要新的，旧的就很好。爸爸长着老茧的手掌打起屁股来虽疼，却会摸着他的头发，再凭空变出几颗糖果。妈妈的歌声很温柔，以后没了催眠曲他怎么睡觉呢？  
肇事的司机跪在惨白的石碑前哭得声泪俱下，由衷或是被怒视他的人群吓得由衷。盖文却还是依然愤怒得不行，委屈得不得了。  
都怪你，爸爸和妈妈，不管是新的还是旧的，我都不会有了。盖文的眼泪一滴接一滴。  
从小在姑妈家长大的盖文性格顽劣，但他依然在脾气更不好的姑妈和姑父家里安然长大了，因为他圆滑地掌握了生存的技巧——打不还手骂不还口。好在他们不是施虐狂，只是偏好于以暴力树立威严罢了。盖文深谙此道，该道歉道歉，该服软服软。他留给自己最大的自尊就是从来不哭，皮带的金属头抽得再疼也只是战略性干嚎。  
也许他的眼泪早在棺木深埋进泥土的那一天就流光了。  
积蓄的愤怒和委屈怎么办呢？就从拳头下飞溅的鼻血和鞋底对其他人柔软肉体的蹂躏中发泄出来。  
典型的欺软怕硬。  
但盖文从来也没想当什么正人君子，他最大的善良就是除非实在看不顺眼，否则一般不欺负那些无辜的书呆子(当然也可能是这群家伙容易告状，结果就是再被姑父姑妈两人来一次激情混合双打)。所以比起看到四眼仔哭哭啼啼地求他把书包还回来，他更热衷于把冲着他一脸嚣张的家伙的头按到垃圾桶里。  
至于灵魂伴侣什么的娘们唧唧又温柔美好到不切实际的东西，盖文无数次以为自己已经不在乎了。毕竟这种烂大街的聊天起手式语句实在没多少指引的作用，而且他已经过了一个姑娘怯生生喊声『打扰一下』就激动到把以后给孩子起什么名字都想好了的天真年纪。  
就当是个丑了吧唧的文身。盖文养成了戴手套的习惯。  
“今天干点什么刺激的事情呢？”  
“刺头”问坐在铁皮垃圾桶盖上的盖文，额头上被发胶梳理得根根直立的发丝都因为激动而颤抖。  
盖文一偏头，将目光漫不经心地扫向远处中心广场零散的人们，最后停留在坐在喷泉长椅上闭目养神的男人身上。  
他看起来比较年轻，黑色的高领毛衣，一看就价值不菲的风衣外套脱下来搭在椅背上，皮质公文包就这么堂而皇之地躺在身旁。  
“就他了。”盖文把烟头狠狠按灭在墙壁上。

其他几人负责望风和遮挡视线，盖文装作若无其事地靠近男人的长椅。一切都进行地很顺利，除了突然搭在盖文摸到公文包的手上的手。  
“你要干什么?”(“Excuse me?”)  
盖文惊愕地一扭头，正好被那双不知何时睁开的灰蓝色的瞳仁刺穿了。  
逃课，吸烟，打架，偷窃，任何中二叛逆少年该做的事盖文都做过，至今没被条子抓住塞进少管所就是因为他跑得快。他飞也一般在巷子里逃窜，直到后面没了声响才喘着粗气缩到他们小团伙的秘密基地——一间破旧的，连门都没有的小木屋。  
所以当听到身后传来脚步声时，盖文理所当然地认为是刺头他们回来了。  
“操！没有钱！”盖文一边不死心地翻找着一边头也不回地冲身后人抱怨道。  
“你是在找这个?”  
一个陌生的，却让盖文心头一凉的声音响彻在盖文脑后，吓得他猛地转身站起来，差点被脚边的皮包绊倒后仰，男人及时拽住了他的手腕。  
“这是什么?”他盯着盖文手心的字母。  
完了刚才为了开锁把手套给摘了。盖文心一紧。一个偷东西被失主堵上，还在手上留着莫名其妙的幼稚涂鸦的小鬼，还有什么比这更尴尬的吗?  
谁知男人突然开始掀自己毛衣的下摆。卧槽别吧！盖文吓得脸都白了。今天踩了什么狗屎惹了个变态?这年头偷东西被抓难道都要肉偿了吗?  
盖文差点就要拔腿就跑了，却突然被那人腰线上歪歪扭扭的几个字母定住了脚步。  
FUCK.  
灵魂伴侣是这种混蛋开场白的可不多。  
-FUCK.  
-EXCUSE ME.  
上帝，也许，终于有什么美好的东西发生在他身上了。

Fin.(?)


End file.
